


Yellow diamonds

by DionaD



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Gangs, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mafia AU, Russian Mafia, Sexual Tension, Violence, basically the whole fic is a flashback, but they kinda twisted tho, otayuri - Freeform, the title doesn't make sense, well mostly, yuri's angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionaD/pseuds/DionaD
Summary: “Otabek Altin,” the mafia head began again and without leaving time for Yuri to consider what is going on, he continued. “He is your next target. I want him dead till midnight. You surely know who he is.” The last sentence was accompanied by a wide smile from Yakov that did not reach his face.Yuri nodded, leaving the room with hurrying steps.They had no time at all.And for one last time, Yuri Plisetsky started running.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

### Prologue

_Saint Petersburg, present day_

Yuri had a bad feeling about this.

His anxiety had reached new heights this past year so perhaps it was the usual.

And what if it wasn’t?

No. He had to keep his nerves under control. It was going to be fine. He had survived an entire year without being caught so he was going to live through at least two more days. In two days - that’s when they would see each other again. 

He had to focus, to clear his face of even the briefest sign that his mind was somewhere far away instead of Yakov’s office. 

“Yurachka, sit.” commanded his boss. His dedushka had addressed him by the nickname when he was younger. Nowadays, Yakov used it whenever he wanted to remind Yuri that he was the one who took him in, raised him as his own son. Or rather, how the mafia boss thought one raised a son. 

“Haven’t heard from you in a while. You’re always on a mission somewhere, gathering information, killing enemies and I’m proud of you, I really am. You’ve finally reached your full potential… or so I thought.”

He made a painfully long pause after that. Yuri started going over every possible outcome this could lead to, he felt his heart beating faster with each second yet he did not move, did not flinch. The younger mafioso knew better, his boss often paused in the middle of a sentence to make his subordinates uncomfortable and uneasy. To assert his power over them. 

“Otabek Altin,” the mafia head began again and without leaving time for Yuri to consider what is going on, he continued. “He is your next target. I want him dead till midnight. You surely know who he is.” The last sentence was accompanied by a wide smile from Yakov that did not reach his eyes. 

Yuri nodded, leaving the room with hurrying steps.

They had no time at all. 

And for one last time, Yuri Plisetsky started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo Idk what I'm doing but I really wanted to read another mafia au so I wrote one myself, will update some things when I upload new chapters  
> Special thanks to my bff for reading the preview. Love you honey<3  
> K, have fun <3


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 1

_Saint Petersburg, one year earlier_

Yuri was running again. This was happening too often. Did he even need to work out at this point? He was getting all the physical training he needed while working on missions like this one. 

He had been careful, for fucks sake. Even so, here he was, chased by some weird and probably, under age kid that “wanted to join the mafia”. Ha, as if it was that easy, as if it was something the teenager could handle for real. 

_Just fuck off, you foolish child._

He would have been long gone if it wasn’t for his stupid wound opening for the third time this week. He should really get himself a motorcycle or something. Plus, he would look pretty cool riding it, and it would match his leader clothes. Maybe he had overlooked the situation with his wound because just as the concept of his future vehicle was taking form in his head, he heard the sound usually emitted by said vehicle. Well, hallucinating was a new thing. Perhaps he would ask Mila for some kind of pills when he gets back to the house. 

Oh, wait. There was a real motorcycle coming his way. 

“Hey, asshole! Get off that motor right now!” Yuri was trying very hard not to shout. 

The driver slowed down, “Get on!” he urged him. He looked rather confused. 

_What an idiot. Couldn’t he see the gun tucked in my belt?_

“There you are! Oh, there are two of you now. Excellent, I love mafia duos! So I was trying to explain to your friend…” it was that annoying brat again.

“What would it be, coming or not?” demanded the motorcycle guy. 

_Whatever, I can always kill him if he causes trouble._ With that in mind, Yuri got on the motor and the idiot in front of him sped up, leaving the clingy kid behind them. 

~~~

Otabek was running late again. But how could someone honestly blame him for avoiding a meeting with JJ? 

Wait, was there somebody in the shadows of the nearing building? Yes. There was definitely a person hiding from something or rather someone, in there. 

_Interesting. Could it be a member of a gang?_

_I should probably mind my own business._ Otabek reminded himself. Yet, if the stranger was, in fact, a mafia member, this was his business. He’d arrived in Russia only one week previous so he was still unfamiliar with some of his associates, and enemies. 

“Hey, asshole! Get off that motor right now!” it was the stranger. 

_Rude._ Still Otabek was intrigued. “Get on!” he said, slowing down. 

“There you are! Oh, there are two of you now. Excellent, I love mafia duos! So I was trying to explain to your friend…” they were joined by some kid. It seemed excited to see them though that did not interest Otabek right now. What was important was that it had confirmed his suspicion. The rude guy was involved with the mafia in one way or another. Or at least, the child thought so. 

Despite that, Otabek was still running late so he had no time to waste. “What would it be, coming or not?” he decided to ask after all. 

_I can always kill him if he causes trouble._

The guy seemed to be thinking the same thing about Otabek as he got on the motor and the Kazakh sped up again, leaving the street and the child standing there. 

_Interesting._ Otabek repeated in his mind. 

~~~

“Stop.” Yuri said to his driver when they were a good distance away from the street where they had left the annoying kid. The motorcycle dude had passed a couple of alleys seemingly without a clear path in mind though they became more and more obscure each time. The one they were on to right now was completely deserted and that seemed to please the stranger as he stopped this vehicle at last. 

“K, thanks for the ride, asshole. I’m off.” Yuri said, holding onto his hip where his wound was still bleeding. 

But before he could even make three steps the stranger spoke. “You are a mafia member, huh? Which gang?” 

_And here I was thinking I might have gotten away._

“You better mind your own business.” Yuri warned. His hand was already on the gun tucked in his belt. 

“See, that’s what I said to myself at first as well. But the thing is, this is my business.” The motor guy had his own hand on something in his jacket and Yuri would bet his life, quite literally, that it was a weapon. 

The Russian took one step forward. “Want to have a little fight? You will definitely regret it later though.” Of course, he was bluffing since he was currently losing quite a lot of blood and his head was hurting like hell. Yuri was in no shape for a real fight. He had to get out of here as soon as possible. 

The asshole opened his mouth, but before he could say anything someone else spoke. 

“Don’t move, bastards!” it was an impressively tall girl holding a gun. She was followed by at least a dozen more. 

“Who the fuck are you, hag? Yuri’s vision was starting to get blurry. 

“What do you want?” asked the motor guy at the same time. 

“We want you to come with us. Let me rephrase this, you are coming with us.” started the girl, it looked like she was the leader. “And you, Plisetsky, are as ill-mannered as people say you are. It’s a pity, you are such a beauty.” with that said she nodded to her comrades who started walking towards them. 

Yuri and the stranger were surrounded. And soon, they would be captured. 

“Blyat.” the Russian cursed just before he collapsed, unconscious on the ground. 

~~~

Instinctively, Otabek reached out hoping to catch the guy - Plisetsky the girl had called him, as he was falling. In that same moment the tall girl fired her gun. The Kazakh realized he was shot seconds later when he himself hit the ground. 

“I said, don’t move.” was the last thing Otabek heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing, if u notice any issues with the text or the grammar or anything feel free to leave a comment so I can fix them  
> ~I'm struggling but we will get there~


End file.
